Shadow of a Raven
by PinkApocalypse
Summary: Well this is hard... I guess you could say its about Vincent and Hojo working together - if you will. Only this time the good doctor has cooked up a new little experiment involving our dear sweet little Aeris. Chapter 4!!! Vincent muses...
1. Damned if you do, Damned if you don't

he raven haired man lay crumbled on the ground

Disclaimer:Not mine!Not mine!The characters aren't mine - Final Fantasy is Square's baby!I made no money – the free publicity other wise know as fan fiction is just my sad obsession.

Reader Info:Just to alleviate confusion -this story starts after you go to Rocket Town, but before Yuffie steals your materia in Wutai.

SHADOW OF A RAVEN

By ½ of The Pink Apocalypse

Chapter One: _Damned if You Do, Damned if You Don't _

The raven haired man lay crumpled on the ground.Slowly, he raised his head to survey his current situation.The harsh florescent light from the over head fixture assaulted his red eyes as he opened them for the first time since regaining consciousness.The folds of his tattered crimson cloak hung heavily at his sides as he tried to move.**::What happened he thought to himself?****::His mind flew back but, a haze hung over his memory and a throbbing pain pierced his head.Gingerly, he raised his one human hand to his head and felt a warm, sticky substance flowing across his face from under the bandanna he wore.**

"Ah, awake I see Vincent."A sick sensation hit Vincent in the gut as he

recognized the voice.

"Hojo," he growled and his head snapped upwards to stare the creator of his nightmares in the eye.He was greeted with a sadistic smile as Hojo looked down his nose at him and adjusted his glasses. 

"It seems you are going to be helping me with another of my experiments," Hojo held his sides as he was possessed by a fit of maniacal laughter, "Do you remember how much fun it was last time?"Vincent felt the anger rise

inside him and the monster in the back of his mind stir, one the horrors given to him the last time he and Hojo "worked together."

"You bastard," he growled.

Hojo turned his back to him, continuingto talk, unaffected by his words. "It's all in the name of science dear Vincent, Lucrecia knew that. I would have though you too would have learned it by now,"the scientist spun around

to watch the effect of his words. Vincent flinched, and the pain and anger mounted in his eyes. A deep growl emanated from his throat as the demon in him surged forward.

"I would not do that, Vincent," he hissed gesturing to the cage Vincent had been deposited in,"It will do you no good.And if iron bars do not a prison make, I will still have your friend over there."Hojo's smile grew wider, "It would be a pity, if you forced me to harm such a precious specimen."

Vincent forced the monster to settle back into his mind and dread rose in his stomach as he turned to follow Hojo's gaze. "... Aeris," he whispered as his intense eyes fixed on her limb body.Her pink dress was torn and blood was

matted in her long brown hair.She lie perfectly still except for the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"Could you stand taking the loss of her life on as another sin?"

Vincent turned back to Hojo as his spirit settled in defeat.No, he could not stand the destruction of another person on his head, his hands where already too stained with blood.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"I already told you.You are to assist me with a little experiment.I had originally planed to use the Red XIII specimen, but now that I have the Cetra back, I don't want to waste any time waiting for your friends to come rescue you before getting on with my research.Besides," he paused and locked eyes with Vincent, "Using you makes things much more interesting for, me old friend."He threw his head back and his sinister laughter echoed through the lab.

*****

The clash of battle had suddenly subsided, leaving the scraggly, blond pilot standing in the middle of a ruined field, gasping for breath and leaning on his spear for support.The battle had ruffed him up to say the least. As he tried to place the weight of his body on his left leg, pain shot up through his leg and, for a moment, the world flashed red. 

_::@%#$ I must've %$#%$# injured it when I landed from my last ^%$^% attack. $%#% that hurts._:: Cid thought as the pain subsided. He reached up into his goggles, pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a match from his pocket. Puffing on it, he adjusted himself to lessen the pain and then hobbled over to check on the others. As he walked over to Cloud, who was helping a blood-soaked Tifa to her feet, he panted, "Now why the hell did those damn Turks run out of here like that!Holy Shit, they where kicking our asses!"

"I don't know Cid," Cloud replied, his voice wavering slightly as the ache of battle entrenched itself into his body, "But it doesn't matter now, as long as every one is all right?"

"'All right,' is a relative term," a large, red cat called from further down the field, as he rushed to aid his injured comrades.

"Red, you ok?" the woman muttered, biting her lip.

"Better than you,my friend,"Red XIII bowed his head and yelled, "Cure!"A bright, green glow emanated from his hair clip and the pained look in Tifa's face lessened as some of her more minor injuries disappeared.

"I've never seen the Turks travel with so many troops before, and then have them just run away like that...", Tifa trailed off.

"Tzeng was with them too, he usually doesn't fight with the Turks in battle," Cloud said and turned his head upward in thought."Something isn't right."

"Damn strait something's not right!!" Cid yelled, "We look like ground Chocobo burger!!"A rustling noise from behind, caught Cid's attention.He spun around as best he could on his injured leg dropping the cigarette out of his mouth. As he turned, the hard face of a large, mussely, black man with a gun on his right arm came into view."Shit, you scared me Barret!"He paused for a moment looking him over."You ok?" Cid asked, looking at the charred flesh on Barret's face, where a Turk light had hit him.

"Still Breathin', no thanks ta those damn Shinra thou.Hey, where da others?"

"Hey guys," the high voice of Cait Sith squeaked."Boy, that was one dosey of a fight," the little black and white cat said while trying to stuff some of the cotton back in the Mog he was riding."They sure did a number on me!I was like dice and they where like wham!!" 

"Hey," the short, brown haired ninja called running up on the group.Yuffie stopped and bent over for a minute holding her sides trying to catch her breath."I guess we won... boy that was close... not that anybody could ever

stand a chance against yours truly,"she looked up to see how the others were.Her mischievous brown eyes sparked in concern "Hey... um where's Aeris... I mean, I saw her go down, but I had my hands full with Elena... she kept chucking' these grenades at me... but I thought Aeris got back up." 

Cloud's head snapped up and he set Tifa down gently. "Aeris!," he yelled,"Aeris!! Can you hear me?!"

"Hey," Cid looked around for his sullen friend, "Anybody seen Vincent?" 

"No, not since he tried to help me," Tifa moaned.

"OH SHIT!That's what they were @$#%#@ after!"Cid yelled.

"Oh no," the lion sighed, lowering his large head to the ground in despair,

"We should have watched Aeris closer... we knew they wanted her to find the Promised Land."

"I was watching her," Yuffie sniffed as her eyes turned glossy.

"It's not you fault, Yuffie," Red XIII said.

"But... Tzeng told Aeris to stay out of Shinra's way... I thought... I mean... I didn't think they would come after us like that..." Tifa said, trailing off.

"Hey!How come they didn't take Red?I thought they wanted Red for one of the mad professors little experiments?" Cait replied bouncing up and down as another wad of cotton worked its way out of the gash in his Mog.

"Why 'id dey take Vincent?," Barret muttered, "It don' make no sense."

"Beat's the hell out of me," Cid said, readjusting the weight on his leg.It hurt like hell, but he would worry about it in a minute.

"We have to do something!" Cloud shouted, "I don't care why they ran off with them, but whatever Shinra has in mind can't be good!" reaching for the Rune Blade he had dropped on the ground when he had rushed to Tifa's aid."We can't

waste anymore time!"

Authors Notes:

Well this is my first attempt at actually writing a serious fic (not to mention a solo fic) and its just been sitting around since … well forever!But I though why not Why the hell not just post it!If ya like it or hate it please give me a review.If I don't get any reviews I'll just consider this a dead fic – no love lost, ya know!

Suggestions would be great if you have any! 

Thank ya!!!


	2. Magic Eight Ball

SHADOW OF A RAVEN

SHADOW OF A RAVEN 

By ½ of the Pink_Apocalypse

Chapter 2:Magic Eight Ball 

_"Choice has always been a privilege of those who could afford to pay for it." _

Ellen Frankfort 

The steady rhythm of a pencil drumming the edge of the young executive's desk seemed to echo in the sparsely decorated public affairs office.Suddenly the rhythm stopped as Reeve chucked pencil against the window.Sighing he pulled himself up out of his leather chair and away from the tiny monitor he had been staring at for the past three hours.Even from across the room, however, he could hear the resolve and the pain echoing in Cloud's voice. _"We have to do something, I don't care why they ran of with them, but whatever Shinra has in mind can't be good!"_

Slowly, Reeve moved his fingers in a circular motion around his temples trying to sooth the throbbing pain in his head.Usually looking at the majestic view from out of his high-rise office soothed him, but not today.

Usually when he looked out of the window at the shinning city below he could take comfort in his work.In the _FACT _that what he did, that his work, made a positive difference in the lives of the people who lived in his beautiful city.After all Shinra brought jobs, stability, light… _LIFE_…. Decay, destruction, oppression…. Shinra, literally in name God's Network, was… was **WHAT**?!He believed in the company, but for some reason he had come to believe in Avalanche just as much.

They where his friends - the company was his future…

"Wait, just a minute Reeve!" he shrieked to himself,"What are you talking about here… your friends!They don't even know you - they think you are a talking cat and a giant pink mog for the Planet's sake!"He gritted his teeth together as he ended his little out burst."For the Planet's sake…" he sighed.Shaking his head he turned away from the window as the sunset behind him and the city began to sparkle below as its inhabitants flicked on their lights.When the automatic timer in Reeve's office caused the room to suddenly be flooded in a harsh fluorescent glow Reeve fought back the sudden impulse to rush over to the wall and slam the light switch down shrieking, "You're sucking SOULS!!"

_ _

Mako is a necessary evil, Reeve; you know that, you have read the reports.All of the scientific literature on the subject has proven without a doubt that Mako is a cleaner burning, cheaper, more abundant alternative to coal than anything else.Shinra has proven countless times that Mako is actually better for the planet than coal.But of course scientists would sing the praises of Mako, after all who pays for their research…NO, our scientists have integrity and morals and standards and, and, and…

Reaching over for a bottle of aspirin in his drawn Reeve's thoughts trailed off as the image of Shinra's ever-virtuous head scientist, Hojo, sprung into his mind.He closed his eyes and forced himself to try to ignore the sound of Cid's voice coming from the monitor as the old pilot and Barret argued the pros and cons of always traveling in a party of three or some such tactical thing that Reeve really couldn't give a damn about at the current moment.

Yea, Hojo is the spitting image of the ennobled scientist working for the betterment of mankind!Ha, and I have an old reactor I wanna sell you… That man seriously scares me; I really don't think he is quite stable… Okay… Reeve focus here you don't have much time to think about this.I have to decide right NOW what to do.I have a group of terrorists…freedom fighters…pissed of people that I am supposed to be monitoring rushing to the building right now and one hell of a moral dilemma do deal with here!!! 

Okay Reeve, let's make this simple what are your options here.

Compulsively, he jammed his hand back in his desk and pulled out a pad of paper and began to scribble down his options.

1.Pick up the phone and call Tzeng and let him know we are about to have a situation in the lab

2.Help Cloud – give him codes – tell him where to go – make sure Avalanche has a strait run to the lab

3.Do nothing

4.Jump out the window

Tapping his pencil he stared at the list for five minutes then crumbled it up and tossed it in the trashcan.As he stood up to migrate back over to the window his elbow knocked the magic eight ball off the edge of his desk.Sighing he reached down and retrieved the black sphere.

As he rolled the toy around in his hand his mind wandered back to the day he had gotten the damned thing.He had just been hired to work at the company and was never more proud of himself.

His family was congratulating him and suddenly his grandpa pulled him off to the side and handed him a brown paper lunch bag saying, "Here I want you to have this, boy."

Reeve had smiled and laughed when he looked in the bag. 

"Thanks Gramps, but I do have a degree in economics and businesses administration, so I don't think I'm going to be needing a magic eight ball to help me out in the office."

The old man had laughed back at him and said, "You never know…"

Still fidgeting with the toy Reeve looked back at the window at the glowing city below.

I don't know if what the company is doing to the planet is right or wrong and I'm not willing to turn my back on it now because the ramblings of some old man with a telescope in Cosmo Cannon, but I do know whatever Hojo is doing in the lab is wrong…

He stroked his goatee and rubbed his eyes.

I'm not ready to give up on Shinra yet, but I am not going to help Hojo out in one of his mad little experiments either.Hell, I'm sure Tzeng is pretty tired anyway – the man works hard he should take the night off every now and again.Besides, I'm kinda looking forward to seeing the look Hojo's face when Cloud shoves his sword up his ass…ha... ha… it really couldn't happen to a nicer man…

Besides not telling is not really like betraying the company… its just being incompetent.

But, giving Cloud codes and making sure the Turks are occupied **IS **betraying the company…

Nervously, his looked down at the toy in his hand, "What do you think?Should I give should I betray my company or leave my friends high and dry… what let me rephrase that… should I give Avalanche a little helping hand just this once?"Timidly he shook the ball, but instead of an answer the edge of the triangle appeared balanced perfectly between "Yes" and "No." Sighing heavily, he went back to the monitor on his desk.Once more he shook the ball and this time it answered with a resounding "Yes."Shoving a stack of manila envelopes stamped "Confidential – Project Key Stone" aside he grabbed a small microphone and turned back to the monitor.

You are just doing this one little thing Reeve – you will have plenty of time to prove your loyalty to the company LATER.

He breathed deeply and raised the device to his lips, "Heya Cloud…"

***Author's Notes***

Well, there ya go – Chapter 2!!Kinda short - but the chapters are going to start getting a wee bit longer from here on out!I wanta thank EVERYBODY who gave me a review – my ego thanks you too heh heh heh!As always I crave suggestions, feed-back, praise, and constructive critism (just don't be too mean =) okay!) and am not above begging for it!Author drops to her knees Please!!!!Oh, and Kree – my coconspirator in all things diabolical I wanta thank you for bugging the hell out of me and making me type something instead of talking about what I planned to write – without your constant nagging I don't think I would ever get anything constructive done – not that that's a bad thing!

Oh, and next time you can look forward to some more Vincent and Aeris!!

With that - Adieu!!


	3. Why Try?

SHADOW OF A RAVEN

Readers Note:Since I just noticed that not all of my italics have shown up in previous chapters (and that can make things confusing!) I'm going to flag all character thoughts with :::: to try and make things easier to understand!

Like this :: some thoughts here…la de da ::

Now here ya go, hope you enjoy! 

SHADOW OF A RAVEN

By ½ of The Pink Apocalypse

Chapter Three: Why Try?

_"Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. _

_But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything." _

Muhammad Ali 

"Mwha ha ha ha!!!You should be honored Vincent!You will be helping me with a little experiment very similar to the one dear Lucrecia volunteered for.It is almost like you two will be together again in spirit as you become an integral piece of my research!"

Vincent bit his lip but said nothing as Hojo continued to ramble.

Seeing that Vincent was not responding properly to his taunts the scientist leaned closer to the cage and spoke with all the venom he could muster."Yes, you heard me right," he cocked his head to the side, "I control that bitch even in death.Why should I not?! She was my willing puppet in life!"

"Silence!!You should not even be allowed to speak her name!You know as well as I do she is gone!Her soul would never return to this godforsaken place!"

"Oh, I guess you are right after all **dear **Vincent."The scientist paused for a moment smiling. "I heard she flung herself from a cliff.So, if I where inclined to believe in such absurd things as souls, I guess her's wouldn't be here, would it?You are the expert on sin **old friend**, what is the punishment for those who commit suicide?I don't think they return peacefully to the Promised Land, do they?Oh yes, now I remember! Dear **Lucrecia **would be damned to hell where she belongs!"Hojo smirked and stepped back from the cage as Vincent lunged for him.

Hojo's eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized he had not stepped quite far enough back and Vincent had been able to catch the edge of his pristine lab coat.The scientist let out a startled cry as an enraged Vincent violently pulled him toward the cage.Panicking, Hojo threw all of his weight in the opposite direction, ripping the coat, and sending him tumbling, none to gracefully, to the floor.From behind the bars Vincent merely glared at the man as Hojo's face became contorted with rage.Despite the fact that the sneer was meant to look intimidating the balding scientist could look nothing other than comical lying prostrate on the floor.Keenly aware of his utter loss of composure, Hojo rose to his feet and dusted off his lab coat, trying to regain some semblance of dignity.Despite the fact that he looked like a fool, and Hojo hated looking like a fool, he was still pleased with himself for he had won after all.He could still play on the ex-Turk's emotions like a fine tuned fiddle.He knew exactly which buttons to push and how to push them.Vincent was completely and utterly in his control.Hojo, however, was done playing games.He had gone to all of the trouble to order the Turks to retrieve his old friend and the Cetra for a specific reason and it was time to get down to business.Though business did not necessary have to come without pleasure.

Purposefully, Hojo walked over to a near by table and retrieved a clipboard.Smiling, he turned back to Vincent."Enough play.One can only dwell on the past so long before it becomes boring, now let's get to the point.As I said before, you are going to be participating in my grand experiment!Lucrecia helped me to create the perfect Jenova creature, my dear son Septhiroth, and now you and the Ancient are going to ensure that my research can continue as you create the perfect Cetra creature."

"I will do nothing to harm Aeris!!"  
  


"Shut up!!!!Did I say you could talk?!!! I AM EXPLAINING!!!!!!Don't interrupt me!!," Hojo shrieked.He paused for a moment and then continued as though he were speaking to a small child."I don't need your cooperation.All I need is your DNA.The methods of science have evolved while you were sleep, Vincent.You may have ceased to exist, but the world progressed just fine **without you**.We no longer have to rely on such crude methods of reproduction.I have your DNA and samples from the Ancient and that is all I need to play GOD!!Life can be created so easily in a petri-dish.These days lives are cheep, but vision, VISION, is what changes the world.It is people like me who will shape the future,"Hojo paused and strolled over to Aeris' cage.He knelt before the comatose girl's form and gently stroked her brown hair.

"Get away from her," Vincent growled.

Hojo clenched his sides laughing manically, "You are in no position to be giving me orders!Besides I'm already done with her.I thought I would do one little favor for you Vincent, just for old times sake.I have told her nothing,"Hojo rose and returned to Vincent's cage."The existence of your son or daughter, as the case may be, is a little secret between you and I.Tell her if you like, or keep the knowledge to yourself.Whatever you do is of no consequence to me.But rest assured I will be a…" he paused for a moment watching the utter contempt dance in Vincent's demon red eyes, "…a wonderful surrogate father to your child."Hojo took a small breath and continued almost remorsefully,"I was denied the chance to raise my own son and I shall make up for it with yours!" 

Vincent could say nothing as he was possessed by a fit off emotion beyond anger.In the back of his mind his inner demons tore at the edges of his sanity stripping him of all coherent thoughts except one – _I will kill him…_

_ _

"As much fun as this has been, old friend, I really do need to get back to work, but I want you to help me with one last thing, if it's not too much trouble.As long as I have you here I want to have my assistants test the limits of the improvements you received during our last… collaboration.Just a few little tests, and if you're a good boy, when they are done I'll give you a lollipop.See, look how paternal I can be."Hojo snickered again, called for his assistants, and removed a tranquilizer gun from his pocket.He raised the gun to Vincent's chest, taking care to stand a few feet beyond his reach.As he pulled the trigger he sneered whispering, "Sweet dreams, dear Vincent."

****

"I'm telling you that traveling in a party of three is a $@!!$#^ stupid way to try and save the %&*^$ world!Are ya trying to tell me that evil can only be combated by groups of three?!!" Cid shrieked,"I'm telling YOU if we weren't moving in stupid groups of three it would be harder for the Turks to just sneak up out of the blue and jump our asses!"

Barret's eyes narrowed and he advanced on the old pilot "Whatcha talkin' 'bout ol' man!People need ta travel in groups no bigga dan three or else dere wou' be no sneakin' in nowhere!I tink I got a little more experience dan you space cowboy in tryin' ta lead rebel groups!Can you imagine tryin' ta sneak inta a buildin' wit ten or so people, let alone tryin' ta buy supplies witout catchin' da 'tention of the local authorities!!!Get people millin' around in large groups and nobody don't know who's supposed ta be doin' what!" Let alone who's leadin'!No, groups of three is easier ta work wit an' manage, foo'!"

"But if we all just $^%# bum rushed whatever was standing in our way with eight or nine people we would…"

Barret shook his fist in rage, "You tryin' ta say I don't know what I'm talkin' 'bout here Cancer Man?!"

Cid leaned forward and blew a puff of smoke in the angry man's face, "That just might be what I'm implying here, so what are ya going to do about it?"

Rubbing his head Cloud chose that instant to move in-between the two before Barret and Cid decided to try and tear each other apart."Guys! Knock it off!!We will go in two parties of three, all right?!," he paused, making a point of looking each man in the eyes.Just as the two opened their mouths to continue the argument Cait Sith bounced over.

The giant mog hopped up and down happily as Cait Sith raised his megaphone to shout in Cloud's ear. "Heya Cloud!"Cloud rubbed his ear and glared at the cat while taking a step back.He opened his mouth to say something but Cait just keep talking, "Since we are going into the Shinra Building I just wanted to let you know that, well, being a fortune telling machine and all, I've got connections – meaning I got what ya need to get in and get out quick!Besides, seeing as you and Barret and Tifa have already busted into the building once you all should be old pros at this!!"

Tifa tightened her gloves and looked up at Cait Sith.Cocking her head to the side she asked, "What do you mean you have what we need?"

"I've got the hook up, I am the number one, supreme code crakin', tap dancin' cat this side of Gold Saucer!You guys go in and distract the guards and I will have all the doors open in no time!No worries about access codes or key cards!I am your personal passport to the sixty-eighth floor!So, since Cid and Barret were so kind as to figure out that we shall be crashing Hojo's little party in two groups of three I'll go with Cloud and Red to the lab!"

"Um, Cait?," Tifa shrugged, " I don't think that is the best party to be rushing into the lab with."

"Who better?," Cait grinned, "I'm sure Red is looking forward to seeing Hojo again, on his own terms, and if I were Hojo, and boy am I glad I'm not, and I saw a very angry Cloud running at me with that sword, I would be running the other way as fast as my lily legs could carry me!"

"But…"

"Good," Cait said cutting Tifa off, "that means that you, Barret and um… Cid will be running the distraction, and sorry Yuffie you'll be sitting on the bench for this one."

"Hey," Yuffie shrieked suddenly becoming very interested in the conversation, "that's not fair I'm coming too!"

Cait shook his tiny head and mog mimicked his movement, "No Yuffie, we need someone to stay behind and be ready with cure spells, potions, and medical supplies because we have no idea what condition we are going to be getting Aeris and Vincent back in."Sighing Yuffie reluctantly agreed.

****

With a shaking hand, Reeve set down the microphone and turned away from the monitor allowing Cait's A.I. to resume control of the android.

_ _

**_::_**_No turning back now, Reeve, you are going to come through for Avalanche this time.Okay, before I turned Cait back on autopilot I uploaded all of the pass codes the guys are going to need to get in.I'm about to give Tzeng and Reno the night off, Elena is on babysitting duty with Rufus, and Rude is in the infirmary.Good that will clear out the Turks… that just leaves the regular guards.When the guys get to the top plate of Midgar I'll just set a little fire on the sixty-fourth floor which will not only distract the guards by setting off the alarm system but it will also shut down all of the elevators in the building so if the remaining guards do detect the guys back up will be a long time in the coming.**::** _

__Scratching his head he sighed and a small grin spread across his features.

**_::_**_That leaves the good doctor practically all by himself to deal with Cloud and Red XIII.**::**_

****

The lab assistant had been pawing over Vincent for hours while the "good doctor" played with his perti-dish in another lab.The young man had poked and prodded taking every type of sample from the disgruntled ex-turk ever imagined by science.It was painfully obvious to Vincent by now that the boy was a novice for when he drew blood he acted more like a blind man searching for a light switch than a professional lab technician.He had already stuck Vincent in the arm and missed the vein five times.He finally hit the vein on the sixth try but by then it felt more like the assistant was jamming a turkey baster into his arm than a hypodermic needle.

As the boy scribbled down something on his clipboard he cast a fearful glance at the restrained man on the table and walked over to a communicator on the wall."Doctor Pierce would you please notify Doctor Hojo that the initial readings have been taken from the… um… patient…"

"Specimen, Roberts, specimen."

"Yes, the specimen, Doctor Pierce, and the pa… um I mean specimen is ready to begin the trials."

"Thank you, Roberts we will be in shortly."The young technician stiffened and darted about the lab making sure everything was in perfect order.Vincent glared at the young man and pulled at his restraints causing blood to run down his wrists.A few minutes later Vincent heard Hojo's hollow laughter approaching from down the hallway.The door was flung open and Hojo and another, even shorter man waltzed into the room.

Hojo walked over to Vincent's side, smiling, and looked down at his purple arm.Chuckling, the scientist turned to the lab technician, "You've been practicing, haven't you Roberts?Much better boy, we will make a doctor out of you yet, don't you think Vincent?" Vincent merely turned his head away.Sneering, Hojo, grabbed his long hair and forced Vincent to meet his gaze."We've had such a nice talk already, let's just get down to business."With a flick of his wrist, Hojo grabbed a scalpel from the tray beside Vincent.Smiling he ran the blade across Vincent's face, as though he were caressing his cheek.Seconds later the skin pealed apart blood oozed from the gash.Vincent grimaced but refused to give Hojo the satisfaction of a response."We are now going to test your new limits, old friend.I want to see just how far I can push the beast."Hojo snapped his fingers and the boy scampered over to the wall and turned on opera music for the doctor to work to."Do you think you could trouble yourself to scream to the music?It would just make things so much more poetic!!"The balding man then proceeded to laugh maniacally as he ran the scalpel down the entire length of his captive's right arm.He then repositioned the blade so that he held it as though it were weapon and gouged it into one of the scars on Vincent's left arm above his bronze claw.He then raised the blade and brought it down, again and again, until Vincent began to scream in agony.The lab assistant turned his back to the screaming man and covered his mouth to keep himself from vomiting.

Roberts turned back on the scene and watched the man on the table convulse in pain."Don't you think you've gone far enough Doctor?"

Angrily Hojo spun around on the boy, "Do you presume to question ME?"

"No, sir," he replied, shaking.Hojo sighed and pulled a gun out of his lab coat aiming at the young boy's leg.Just as the opera singer's voice in the background began to fall from a high note Hojo pulled the trigger and turned back to Vincent.Without missing a beat, he dropped the gun and continued to stab Vincent until the restrained man uttered a low growl.Suddenly, Vincent lunged forward as he transformed from a man into a purple, horned beast.Hojo laughed as the beast lunged frantically against the restraints."Pierce, get over here," Hojo roared.Like a well-trained dog, the doctor leapt to Hojo's side.Trembling, he held out a guard's nightstick to the mad scientist.Gleefully, Hojo took the blunt object from his trembling assistant and turned back to Vincent.He then raised his weapon and proceeded to bludgeon Vincent until the monster's skin turned an odd lavender color.As the beast fell limp, Hojo tossed his weapon to the ground and clenched his sides laughing.As his breathing returned to normal, he turned to the other doctor, "Record the time Pierce, clean up this mess… and do give Roberts a band-aid." 

****

When she had come to in the harsh white room she was all-alone, for a moment she could not figure out where she was.The only thing she could hear was the soft, familiar voice of a man.Her eyes refused to focus as she groaned in pain.Almost immediately after she had cried out Aeris had found her body enveloped in a soft green light as the disembodied voice whispered, "Cure."Suddenly, the world came into focus and she looked toward the voice.Tzeng stood outside the cage she had been deposited in.His demeanor was harsh and his dark form contrasted sharply with the white walls behind him.His eyes, however, were softened by pity as he looked at the young flower girl.Quietly he cast cure again before kneeling down to her level.For a moment he just looked at her and then began to speak in a hushed voice."Hojo is not here, it's alright for the moment.I have to go, but I wanted to make sure you were alright."He paused for a moment but did not wait for her to speak before continuing.This time as he spoke he cast his eyes to the ground, "I am sorry, Aeris.I wish…This is my job I have to do this but…I am sorry."When he finished he slid a candy bar into her cage like he had always done for her when she was a child in the lab.As he stood he said quickly. "You should eat that, Hojo will probably forget to feed you."Before she had a chance to reply he left the lab without looking back.

Then she was alone.

Five hours later she had heard the scuffling of boots on the floor and Hojo's all too familiar laughter.Before they entered the room Aeris threw herself back to the floor of the cage and pretended to be unconscious.She heard the opening of a cage door and the dull thud of flesh hitting metal before the door slammed shut and the footsteps retreated.About seven minutes after Hojo's cackling disappeared down the hallway she tentatively opened her eyes to see a broken, bloody Vincent in the adjacent cage. 

"Vincent…Vincent!Can you hear me?, " Aeris whispered as her brow knitted in concern.

**_::_**_Oh Planet is he dead?!**::**_Aeris shifted her gaze up and down his body trying to find some sign of life in the tattered mass of flesh that hours ago had been her gloomy friend.Tears slowly spilled out of her eyes as she looked at Vincent.

**_::_**_What happened to him?!!!There is blood everywhere. **::** _

She continued to stare, hoping that if she looked long enough she would see him move.Finally, she caught the faint rise and fall of his chest and she knew he was still alive.She called his name again but he made no response, so she pulled herself over to the corner of her cage closest to his and tried to touch him.The cages were too far apart but as she watched his body slowly began to convulse in agony, she could not bear to just sit and do nothing.So she did the only thing she could think of to calm him – sing.When she was small and scared and alone in the lab, just the sound of Tzeng's voice speaking had the power to soothe her.Or when she was sick and her, mother sang to her she felt safe.There was something comforting about they rhythm of the voice of someone who cared for you – it never mattered what they said – it was just the reassurance that someone was there for you - and at the moment it was all she had to offer.

***

The only sound Vincent could hear was the ragged rhythm of his own breathing.Slowly, he opened his tired eyes as a feeling of weightlessness passed over him.Darkness assailed his senses as he spun around desperately trying to orient himself in the oppressive blackness.As he whirled around his cape spun wildly behind him in an esoteric flash of crimson, stirring up the stagnant air.He breathed in, and suddenly noticed that the air around him was damp and musty with the slightest hint of decay.Giving into his surroundings, Vincent allowed himself to feel at peace alone in that dark crypt like place.For the briefest of moments he allowed himself to believe he was dead and had finally been rewarded with the peace he had so desperately sought in life. He allowed his eyes to slide shut for what he hoped would be the last time, but suddenly realized what was happening to him.The dream was coming. Coming as it always did whenever he tried to sleep.It always started in the darkness. He could no longer remember why – perhaps, he had once been afraid of the dark, he could not remember now – not that it mattered anyway. This place was the always the beginning, the threshold into the nightmare that was nothing more than his life.Cringing on the inside, he tried to pull away yet, it seemed that the simple motion pulled him further into the dream.Still refusing to open his eyes, he breathed in the subtle sent of lavender and felt the soft, cold touch of Lucrecia's hand against his cheek.He inhaled deeply of the lavender perfumed air around him and leaned into the touch. Reluctantly, Vincent opened his eyes and saw Lucrecialeaning over him.Her lips moved, as though she where speaking, but no sound came from her mouth.Vincent, however, did not need to hear the words; he already knew what she had said.It never changed.He opened his own mouth to speak to her, to warn her, to beg her, to **plead** with her, however, even though he could hear his own shattered words, she could not.She rose, as always, and stepped off the plane following in Hojo's footsteps as the scientist headed toward the Nibelhelm mansion.Slowly, at first, images of his past, his moments of regret - his **sins – **flashed before his eyes.With growing intensity the visions came faster and faster layering themselves on top of each other so that at one instant Lucrecia, his angel, Hojo, his nightmare, and the Galian Beast, the manifestation of demon he had become, blended together in a mesh of color and emotion.Clenching his head Vincent stumbled backward, screaming.Refusing to be alone in the silence with his memories, Vincent continued to roar in anguish until his voice cracked and faded. 

As his own voice melded with the silence a new sound emerged from the darkness.Hesitantly, Vincent lifted his head.

_::This is wrong::_The dream was always the same and there was never any sound other than those he created for himself.The repetitive noise was soft and out of place. As it weaved its way through Vincent's mind the images around him faded into a gray mist.Again, Vincent closed his eyes, hoping that by robbing himself of sight he would be better able to focus on the sound.As his eyes slid shut he realized that it was not a noise that had penetrated his nightmare, but a simple melody.In the same way the images had only moments ago layered themselves upon one another rising into a crescendo of emotion, the notes of this foreign melody build upon one another to create song.He could now tell it was a woman's voice, but he could not understand the words she spoke; the melody, nonetheless, continued to sooth him.Vincent let himself be carried away by the notes.Never, in his life could he remember being sung to, nor could he remember being so at peace – with himself.

With a moan Vincent cracked open his eyes and, as pain shot through every nerve in his body, he knew that he was no longer asleep.Harsh, white light blinded him, however, as he waited for his eyes to adjust, he realized that he could still hear the soothing melody. As his eyes finally came into focus, Vincent realized that he was back in his cage, in the lab.Instinctively, he looked toward where he had last seen Aeris.She was pressed in the corner of her cage closest to him.Her eyes where closed and her head swayed slightly as she sang softly to him.Sensing his eyes on her, Aeris' eyes opened in a flash of emerald.

"Vincent?," she muttered shocked, "You've been asleep for so long I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to wake up."She flashed him a faint, comforting smile and fixed her eyes on him, waiting for him to speak.

Noticing the look of concern in her eyes, Vincent parted his lips to try and reassure her, but he was too overcome by pain to form the words.Instead, he recoiled in agony as his body convulsed.

Chewing on her lower lip, Aeris reached out her hand to him through the bars.**::**_I can't just sit here and do nothing.**:**:_For a moment, Aeris almost let herself break down and cry.She had been in the lab many times, but she had never seen anyone tortured like this before.As emotion welled up in the back of her mind, she felt herself edge closer to her limit.Slowly she raised herself to her feet and lifted her arms.Closing her eyes she whispered, "Healing Winds," and concentrated all of her energy on Vincent. Sucking in a sharp breath Vincent found himself wrapped in an ethereal glow.Dropping her arms, Aeris fell to her side exhausted.She knew her limit break would not do much, but at least it should be able to ease her friend's pain.Both of them lay on their sides panting for a moment before Aeris locked her green eyes with Vincent's red.She held his gaze and smiled."You know Vincent, you're not alone.Avalanche will be here as soon as they realize where we are and… until then… I'll be here for you."

Despite the labor ofVincent's shallow breathing, the corner of his mouth turned up in small smile.Pulling herself back into a sitting position, Aeris smiled to herself as she recognized the small gesture was Vincent for "thank you."As silence settled over the lab, Aeris pulled her knees to her chest and began to sing again.Comforted by the sound of her voice Vincent allowed his eyes to slide shut once more and, for the first time in more years than he cared to remember, fell into a restful sleep.

***Author's Notes***

Well, sorry that took so long to get to you all.I had another little project I was working on – you have no IDEA how hard it is to make Edea's (from FF8) cape thing with cardboard and an exact-o knife (Was fun though, right Jovi ^_^)!Mha ha ha. Heh… ya you read that right!Just in case you where wondering we went the Final Fantasy Fan Appreciation Day in San Francisco and entered the costume contest for kicks!Co-conspirator Kree went as Tifa and Jovi was Rinoa!There were Squalls, two really great Seifers, Rinoas, an awesome Irvine, a Cid Highwind, a handful of Zells, a Fujin (!), a Locke, and just about everybody else you can imagine!It was so cool!But, anyway that's my excuse for taking so long; hope it was worth the wait!

Back to the point of this, as always please give me your feedback… I crave it (and thanks for reviewing me twice DarkMutatedBrock big smile I really appreciate that!!!)

Writing Hojo is so fun, he is one evil bastard!And what did you think of the Tzeng thing?"Gee Aeris, I'm sorry I turned you over to a crazy scientist, but here's a Snickers Bar… don't hate me, K?"This is what happens when you write hungry!

And a special thanks to Meg and Kree for proof reading this thing! All hail Megs and the Muse!Perhaps, I will be easier to understand that usual. Probably not but one can hope, right?


	4. Silence

SHADOW OF A RAVEN

SHADOW OF A RAVEN

By ½ of The Pink_Apocalypse

Chapter 4: Silence

_"Heaven holds a sense of wonder_

_And I wanted to believe that I get closer when the rage in me subsides_

_In this twilight I am sinking_

_In the silence I belong_

In this silence _In the silence I believe_…"

_- Silence by Delerium_

The quiet clank of the night watchman's keys finally roused Vincent from his sleep.Breathing in deeply, he rolled over on his back and tentatively opened one eye while the other remained shut, swollen, and crusted over with dried blood.Cautiously, he surveyed his surroundings.It was quite now; the only sounds in the abandoned lab were the retreating footsteps of the guard down the outer corridor and the rhythmic breathing of his fellow captive.Slowly, he drew himself into a sitting position and turned to face Aeris. She was sound asleep, curled into a ball in the corner of the cage. Drawing in a deep breath, his eye swept down her tranquil form.Her brown hair lay disheveled in a mass around her, having fallen lose from its signature braid.Despite the fact that her pale pink dress was marred with the dark brown stains of dried blood, she did not appear to be injured badly.Relieved he sighed.As he continued to stare at the simple rise and fall of her steady breathing he turned his attention inward.

_::Funny, sitting here in this hell of a place I feel…:: _

__He closed his eye trying to prevent himself from venturing down a dangerous line of thought, yet even as his eyelid fluttered shut, it seemed that the image of Aeris remained superimposed on his vision. 

::_I will not travel this road, again._

_I will not think these thoughts._

_I gave myself up once and I have yet to have it all returned.::_

He shifted uncomfortably in the cage and turned his head to the ground.

_::I am meant to be alone… with my memories of you, Lucrecia._

_My penance for a life lived poorly is to count as my compatriots only the howling of the wind and the darkness of my soul._

_But, there is something careless about the way you smile…Aeris. _

_When you look at me you see right through me._

_When you look at me I see right through myself. _

_When you look through me it is as though you have the power to pardon me. _

_You make me feel… forgiven._

_When your eyes fall gently on me I cannot see my past.I feel like flesh and bone.I feel alive._

_You make me aware of myself, as I have never been._

_I want to hear nothing…_

_But I hear you.Your voice calls gently to me – even when I desire nothing other that to punish myself for the sins I have committed –_

_Your voice breaks the silence_

_You allow yourself to be vulnerable to me and in doing to you make me vulnerable to you.:: _

Sighing, Vincent lifted his bronze claw and stared at the reflection of himself he found there.

_:: I cannot forget.I am to live in my dreams. _

_Live in the memory of your eyes.Live in the memory of your eyes as they turn to look on another, not in the memory of your eyes as they look into my own.That memory I will not allow myself to have… and this feeling I will not allow myself to have. _

_Lucrecia, you beckon to me from the past… _

_…my angel…_

_Aeris you ask me to look away…_

_I fear that is the price of falling in love.::_

_ _

Vincent suddenly stood and began pacing the cage; desperately wishing the lab had windows or something other than blank white walls so he would not have to be alone with Aeris and his thoughts.Pain flared through his body with simple movement and he was forced to settle back down on the floor of the cage.Defeated, he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.Even though he tried to focus on the pain in his own body, white always made him think of Lucrecia and before he knew it he was lost in thought again.

::This is ludicrous.. to feel this way, Vincent.Aeris thinks of you only as a friend, you should count you blessings and consider her the same.To even think of her as anything more is to betray Lucrecia's memory.Moreover, what you THINK you feel is most likely nothing more than the product of a desperate mind.You allowed Hojo to break your body and now you are alloing the silence to break your mind.::

He sifted uncomfortably as a faint noise broke him from his reverie.Again, rising to a sitting position, he tilted his head to the side and listened.After a tense moment, he allowed his muscles to go slack as he fell once more to floor.He had been hoping against hope that the shrieking sound in the background would be the intruder alarm signifying the arrival of Avalanche, but after a moment of scrutiny he recognized the sound as Shinra's fire alarm system.Disappointed, he returned his attention to the roof of his prison.

_::It is just that she reminds me so of Lucrecia.I cannot even say how.Perhapse it is her voice, the way she carries herself, the look in her eyes… No.Aeris is not Lucrecia!_

_Lucrecia was peace, Lucrecia was silence… _

_Aeris is…_

_Stop this now there is no point to these thoughts.Her heart belongs to Cloud.You see the way she looks at him when she thinks no one is watching. It is the same way Lucrecia always looked at Hojo.Does he see? Does he understand what that long sideways glance means or is he too consumed in his own thoughts, his own goals to even notice?She is calling to him but he cannot hear.Lucrecia called to Hojo and he did not hear, he did not care to hear.Cloud will follow Sephiroth, dancing to Jenova's promise of revenge and Aeris will follow until all that is left of her is silence, having lost herself to the call.Lost herself as Lucrecia did, but it is her choice and she is happy…::_

Vincent let out a ragged breath.Slowly, he turned onto his side to face Aeris' sleeping form and closed his eyes.

_ _

::Now I am to step aside, again, as Cloud becomes Hojo...::

***Author's Notes***

UGH!!!!!Writing that chapter was like pulling teeth!!!!Every time ya write Vincent ya walk a fine line between being corny and not writing in character at ALL!!Author shakes her head sadly I need more practice writing this mushy stuff! Oh and I am not being repetitive in this chapter because I suddenly forgot how to write – I was trying to be poetic….sigh. You know… I kinda feel dirty now – comparing Cloud to Hojo – that is just WRONG!evil smile

I was going to avoid writing that chapter all together, but you guys seemed to what it– and far be it for me to keep ya'll from what you want!I want to thank Rhea-Chan for the especially nice review and everybody else who gave me feed back – especially Lord Cinemas because you reviewed me twice!!Multiple reviews are like a badge of honor – for not only did the reader go to all the trouble to review me once, but a second review proves they are still reading!Oh and as always thanks to Megs and the Muse for the edit and Kree for dragging me by the hair to the computer and forcing me to write ^_^ !Please give me feed back on this… thing!I need it!!

Oh, and if anyone out there is a Resident Evil fan go check out mi amiga Kenta Wolf's story Can't Reset!'Tis a twisted treat!

Anyway, stay tuned because in the next chapter Avalanche finally halls its butt to the lab! Mwhahaha!

__


End file.
